Is it possible to be jealous of your own nobody?
by lamatikah
Summary: It reminded her of his eyes. His beautiful big blue eyes. Sure, Sora had blue eyes. But Kairi preferred his. //roxiri


**Is** it _pos__sible_ **to** be_ j e a l o u s_ of yo_ur_ **own** _nobody?_

_I found him._

**I found the one.**

Only to be taken away from me.

_To be pulled out of my reach._

**By** ... _m e_ ... ?

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\////\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\///\\//\\/

Kairi stared out to sea. Staring at the way the waves shimmered against the pink and orange sky. The almost stars trying to graze the surface of the sky, and only just making it. Tiny white dots scattered the heavens. The sun was now orange with a dark reddish tinge.

"R_ed _sky_ at nigh_t, sh**ep****h**erds _del__ight..."_

She took a deep breath and stared out again. She thought of the usual blue sky that lay on the horizon. The blue sky she saw in the day. It reminded her of his eyes. His beautiful big blue eyes. Sure, Sora had blue eyes. But Kairi preferred his. You could sink right into his, melt.

The stars, they reminded her of him too. They looked white, sometimes, if she swayed back and forth she could see them sparkle and twinkle, and she'd whisper to herself.

"**_Star_**light. **Star** _b r i g h t_.

"First **_star_** I see _t o n i g h t_.

"I wish I may. I wish I _m i g h t_.

"Have this wish I wish _t o n i g h t_."

And she'd wish. And wish.

_'I_ **k**n_o_**w**.'

Kairi grumbled and swung her head back, shifting her eyesight to the one directly above. The stars were more vivid there. Glistening as the little lights danced off of each one and sparkled with merriment, playing with each other, teasing Kairi.

'_H_**e**'s _r_**i**g_h_**t** t_h_**e**r_e_.'

Kairi swung her head back to face the horizon.

But it's not _h i m._

'_I_**t** i_s_.'

Kairi wasn't in an argumentative mood. She blocked out any further comments. She was seething inside. The anger being taken out onto the pier, as she kicked at the old wood. The old wood she sat upon with Sora. Ages ago. Back when he hadn't left her. Back when he was still Sora. And not a hero. Just Sora. But Kairi had also moved on. Kairi was not just Kairi anymore. Kairi was a princess. And however many times she assured Riku that would not change her. It had.

Her standards had not changed. That was obvious. She just didn't feel right with Sora anymore. That buzz had long since left her. She felt right when she wasn't _with_ Sora. But when she was _close_. She hugged herself.

'_S_**t**o_p_ **i**t.'

Kairi ignored the voice inside of her. It was always trying to put her down. Pin her to that boy. She grimaced. H e was supposed to be for Kairi's inner, not outer.

'_Y_**o**u_'v_**e** g_o_**t **t_h_**e** b_e_**s**t _o_**f** t_h_**e** t_w_**o.** T_h_**e** o_n_**e** w_h_**o** c_a_**n** f_e_**e**l.'

Again, Kairi ignored it. Silly rambling. Just stupid rambling.

Although...

Kairi never had quite understood the concepts of nobodies. Maybe...

'_S_**e**e. _I_**t**'s _t_**r**u_e._'

"SHUT UP!! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP!" screamed Kairi, clamping her hands over her ears even though she knew that wouldn't do anything. Tears trickled down her face leaving white lines etched down her usually pink cheeks. Suddenly a voice behind her woke her up from her misery. Her grief. Her nobody.

"Kai? Kai! Come on! It's almost dark; me and Riku want you to come and play with us before we have to go back! You coming?" Kairi hid her face from the boy while she wiped the liquid from her face. She sniffed and stoof up, turning to face him.

"Ye-yeah... coming..."

She made her slow way to the brunet. He held his arm out for her to take, and she sadly, but willingly took it.

'_D_**o**n_'t_ **e**v_e_**r** d_o_**u**b_t_ **h**_i_m.'

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\////\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\///\\//\\/

_Maybe I could stick with what I've got._

**It's close enough.**

Right?

xxxx

_A/N: SORRRRRRRRY! Twas crappy ... but I was bored... and I felt like writing something... and I remembered thinking up this in German when this particularly 'exciting' test when we had to... I really don't think you want to know to be honest... Anyways, rea- you've ALREADY read. So you should REVIEW!! Flames will be ... frowned upon. But bring them if you will. I repeat – FROWNED UPON; there is not much worse than a great FROWN from the almighty FROWNERS!!_


End file.
